This invention relates to a keeping case for a compact disc, cassette tape, video tape, etc., (hereinafter called cassette). More particularly, this keeping case is able to be opened by a one point hinge, and able to connect to other such cases, thereby the connected cases can be utilized, as a stand for the keeping cases.
For example, up to now, a keeping case for compact disc is formed such that the compact disc is inserted in the case, covered with the outside cover, and kept separately. The prior keeping case for a cassette has a transversing shaft, and thereby opens horizontally. Therefore, when the cassette is withdrawn from the keeping case, the cover should be opened and then, the cassette tape is withdrawn horizontally. Conversely, when the cassette is inserted in the keeping case, the cassette should be horizontally aligned to the opening of the case, and then inserted into the case. Finally, the outer case is covered. Therefore, in use, it is very inconvenient.
The prior keeping case for a video tape is formed such that the front and the back cover of the case have wide width. The front cover is utilized as a lid for opening and closing the keeping case. In use, the front cover should be opened, with the video tape located at the projected portion of the back cover opposed to the front cover to prevent the movement in the case. Finally the front cover is closed.
In the prior art keeping case of a video tape, when the video tape is inserted in the keeping case, the video tape should be exactly located at the predetermined position, so that the front cover can be closed.
Therefore, it is very inconvenient in using.